Poems about Kingdom Hearts
by ultima-owner
Summary: Poems I wrote about Kingdom Heart. Send in ideas by reviews/PMs I might do the idea. I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts
1. Darkness and Light

**Hi, The Great Sage here. I decide to write a poem about Light and Darkness. Plz send me reveiws/pms. This is my first fanfiction so no flame.**

**Darkness and Light**

Darkness

What is Darkness?

Is it evil, or not?

Is it to be feared or loved?

Does it bring pain or joy?

Where did it come from?

Do we need Darkness?

Light

What is light?

Is it just?

Is it to be Loved or shuned?

Does it bring happiness or agony?

Where did it come from?

Do we need Light?

We need both Darkness and Light.

We need Twilight.

One can not last without the other.

~The Great Sage

**So what do you think of it? To tell you the true, I did this when I was dead on my feet asleep. Amazing right? I'll write more poems if you give me a topic to write about. Review/pm plz**


	2. Roxas and Xion

**The Great Sage: I can't remember who sent the idea for this poem.**

**Roxas: It about me and Xion.**

**Xion: It's called ****Oathkeeper and Oblivion**

A binding pact

A promise

Bond by your word

Not to be broken

A friend lost

Sadness

Pain

End of a life

**TGS: You guys want sea salt ice cream?**

**Roxas and Xion: YES!**

**TGS: then see you at the top of the clock. I own nothing from kingdom hearts**

**Send in ideas plz**


	3. Heartless

**TGS: hi**

***a shadow creeps up from behind***

**TGS: Oh there you are my little pet, gold eyes. What you don't have a pet heartless? This poem is called ****Heartless**

Lost in darkness

Seeking Greater darkness

A heart trapped in darkness

Will always bring darkness

To even the brightest of places

**TGS: plz send in ideas. I only own gold eyes. Wave good bye.**

***Gold eyes waves good bye***


	4. Nobody

**TGS: Dusk get me a green tea**

**Dusk: yes Sage-sama**

***dusk leaves***

**TGS: this poem is called ****Nobody**

Empty shell

No heart

No emotion

Shunned by light

And darkness

Seeking a heart

***dusk brings in the tea***

**TGS: thank you. Call Hades here**

**Dusk: Yes Sage-sama**


	5. Hades comes calling

***Hades comes in***

**TGS: Greetings Hades. Why you are here is simple. I wrote a poem about you.**

**Hades: Cool, what's the name?**

**TGS: ****Hades**

Burning rage

Deal with the dark lord

Hot head

Hates losing

Cheater

**Hades:*hair turns red* Why you little…**

**TGS: Mace**

***sprays mace in Hades' eyes***

**Hades: It burns! When you die I will make you suffer!**

**TGS: I own nothing. Plz send in ideas. And Review.**


	6. Unversed

**TGS: I'm sorry to say that the Unversed are unable to come to hear the poem. It's called ****Unversed**

Born from

Negative emotions

Anger

Hate

Malice

Greed

Sadness

They are our opposites

**TGS: I own nothing. Plz send in idea and review**


	7. Soul eaters

**TGS: Thank you**, **Myra Elric, for letting me invite Yui.**

**Yui: Is the poem about soul eaters?**

**TGS: yes it is. *Yui gives me the sad puppy dog look* *give Yui a cookie***

**Yui: thank you so much!**

**TGS: The poem is called ****Soul eaters**

Pure light

Child like

Loving

Happy

A pure soul

**TGS: Yui take this gift to Myra Elric.*hands Yui a box of cookies* don't open it.**

**Yui: Ok. TGS owns nothing. Plz send in ideas and review. Read Myra Elric's KH fanfiction for me *gives sad puppy dog look to the readers***


	8. Axel

**TGS: Axel did you bring the sea salt ice cream? You know it's the best. Got it memorized?**

**Axel: Stop saying my catch phrase! Only I can say it!**

**TGS: The next poem is about you. It's called ****Dancing Flames**

The flames

Licking at

The foes

Slowly eating

Away at them

Till the end

But the flames

Will never hurt

A friend

**Axel: you told me you had big news.**

**TGS: I will be doing poems about Xemnas and the other nobodies, you just have to tell me who to write about first.**

**Axel: TGS owns nothing from Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?**


	9. Namine

***Namine crying***

**TGS: why are you crying?**

**Namine: I don't have a poem!**

**TGS: now you do. It's called ****Chains of Memory**

I chain

People's hearts

With lies

False memories

I only

Hold the

Keys to

The chains of memory

***Namine cries again***

**TGS: Why are you crying now?**

**Namine: It's perfect!**

***Hugs TGS***

**Roxas:TGS!**

***Roxas beats TGS to a bloody pulp***

***Namine slaps Roxas***

**Namine: why did you do that?**

**Roxas: He's married.**

**Namine: To who?**

**Roxas: Lady Fate**

**Namine: Lucky guy.**

***Both leave***

***TGS still out cold with every broken bones and covered in blood***


	10. The Cloaked Schemer

***TGS wakes up after The Roxas beating***

**TGS: Where am I?**

***Sees flames everywhere***

**TGS: hello Zexion**

**Zexion: How'd you know?**

**TGS: The next poem is about you. I called you here. Thanks for the idea Gperson.**

**Zexion: It's called ****The Unseen Schemer**

From the shadows

He plots

Never stepping

Into the light

Always ensnaring

People with

Illusions that

Are almost real

To him

Feelings are

Unneeded

He is

The cloaked Schemer

**Zexion: good poem**

**TGS: can you remove the flames?**

**Zexion: later. TGS owns nothing from Kingdom Hearts.**


	11. Demyx

**Demyx: Dance water, dance!**

***water clones dance around the room***

**Demyx: I'm thanking Karma's Slave for this poem. *reads off index cards* This poem is called ****Dancing Water**

Always flowing

Never stopping

Carefree

Quick to flee

Making music

Even if

Nobody's around

To hear

The song of

The dancing water

**Demyx: I don't flee…*A Darkside Heartless taps Demyx on the shoulder*RUN AWAY! *flees***

**Darkside: TGS owns nothing from Kingdom Hearts. Send in ideas and review or I'll punch you to a world fill with heartless.**


	12. Riku

**Riku: TGS is still trapped by Zexion. Bubba, you know who you are, and your penname is too long to type, thanks. The poem is called ****Sinking.**

Chains of darkness

Drag me down

The dark waters

The deeper

I go

More pain

I feel

Keys of light

Shine in the

Dark waters

They are hope yet pain

They remove my chains

But is it right

To leave the dark waters?

**Riku: The poem has hidden references in it, send in what you think they mean by reviews and pms. TGS owns nothing from Kingdom Hearts. Review and send in ideas or something bad will happen.**


	13. Trigger Happy Psycho Sniper

**TGS: Where is he?**

**Xigbar: Where's the poem?**

**TGS: You're late. The poem is called ****The Free Shooter**

Trigger happy

One eyed

Foolish sniper

Blazing guns

The foes

Dropping like

Flies to

The free shooter

**Xigbar: Can you dance?**

**TGS: Yes, why?**

***Xigbar goes trigger happy***

***TGS dancing so the shots miss***

**Xigbar: TGS owns nothing from kingdom hearts. But he can dance.**


	14. Xemnas

**Xemnas: TGS is still dancing for Xigbar.**

**TGS: HELP! MAKE HIM STOP!**

**Xigbar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Xemnas: This one is about me. ****Nothing**

He rules over nothing

He controls nothing

Nothing is eternal

Fear nothing

Nothing will be your end

Nothing is empty

Nothing wants to be complete

**Xemnas: Why you…**

***Xemnas and Xigbar continue to make TGS "dance"***

**TGS: I own nothing form Kingdom hearts**


	15. 2 sides of the same heart

***Sora and Roxas are fighting***

**TGS: what are you fighting about?**

**Sora: who kill more heartless.**

**TGS: That again? That the umpteenth time I've heard that.**

**Roxas: your point?**

**TGS: you two are the same person, so, it doesn't matter.**

**Sora: Yes it does!**

***smacks Sora upside the head***

**Roxas: you had it coming.**

**TGS: Request was by Sakutada. ****Connected**

I am

The light

And I am

The darkness

We depend

On each other

To be whole

We are

2 sides

Of the

Same heart

**TGS: Will you give up the stupid idea from earlier?**

**Roxas: never!**

***smacks Roxas upside the head***

**Sora: TGS owns nothing from Kingdom Hearts.**


	16. MCP

**MCP: Obey me user or be derezzed**

**TGS: No**

**MCP: Obey me and read the poem.**

**TGS: sure. ****The MCP**

Complete control

Complete power

Complete failure

Complete derezzing

**MCP: You own nothing from Kingdom Hearts or movie Tron.**

**TGS: Time to derezz you.**

**MCP: NOOOO! You can't do this to m-**

**TGS: send in ideas plz.**


	17. The Great Ninja Yuffie

***a giant shuriken flies through the wall***

**TGS: WTF**

**Yuffie: The great ninja Yuffie has come.**

**TGS: When are you gonna fix the wall you just damaged**

**Yuffie: Later**

**TGS: I'll just get the moogles to fix it.**

**Yuffie: You got smething for me?**

**TGS: why yes I do. *Punches Yuffie through the wall*That felt better.**

**Yuffie: YOU BIG MEANY!**

**TGS: dreamer726 requested this poem. ****The Ninja**

The shadows

Sliced by

A blade

Flying back

To the ninja

**TGS: Not the best but it will do. *dodges all of the attacks Yuffie launches at him***

**Yuffie: Stand still you meany!**

**TGS: But then I'll get hurt. Send in ideas. I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts.**


	18. Larxeme

***wakes up bond to a wheel***

**TGS: Why do I have the feeling that extreme pain is coming at a slow rate?**

***Psycho laughter echoes***

**TGS: I know that laugh! Why did I ever invite her?**

**Larxene: Because dreamer726 requested it. You can't turn down the requests you get.**

***throws but misses***

**TGS: HA! You missed! *Shocked* Must you wound me so?**

**Larxene: Your point?**

***throws and shocks again***

**TGS: Please let me do the poem before you shock me again**

**Larxene: *thinks it over* Ok**

**TGS: ****Beware**

This nymph

Has no mercy

Pain is her

Beautiful music

Her laugh

Laced with

Malice

Her rage

Shocking

Beware the

Savage nymph

***Hours of extreme pain later***

**Larxene: That was the most fun I had in years. Plz review and send in ideas or you'll end up like TGS. TGS owns nothing but extreme pain induced sleep. **


End file.
